The harem of the cards
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Ishizu Ishtar, sister of Marik Ishtar, has gained quite a powerful deck recently, one whose powers go even beyong simple attack points...featuring hypnosis, transformation and belly dancing. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Harem of the cards**

There was an uncomfortable energy floating in the air. A sensation of power uncontrolled and dangerous, ready to harm and destroy anything not strong enough to withstand it. This was the actual feeling anyone entering a shadow game felt. Such was what Atem felt as he was duelling Ishizu Ishtar, the sister of Marik Ishtar, who had actually helped his group and Kaiba all along to defeat her mad brother. Only those with millennium items could withstand such a terrible environment. Atem had the millennium puzzle, which made it possible to switch position with Yugi, his host body, while Ishizu had the millennium necklace, which had abilities unknow to the young pharaoh spirit. Even though he had no idea what this evil woman could do with her item, she did something that caused his friends to disappear mysteriously. Contacting him, she told him the fate of his friends rested in his hands and that he had to come see her immediately in a private room in the museum where she worked. It made no sense to Atem, as she was on the side of good, what could she possibly have to do with his friends? As soon as he had entered the room, he found himself the unwilling participant to a shadow game, having to duel Ishizu for the safe retrieval of his friends.

"You foolish boy. Ready to lose everything for your friends." Said Ishizu, a grin showing on her face.

"What have you done to my friends, Ishizu?" Replied Atem, cautious about the whole ordeal.

You will see soon enough, pharaoh Atem. Prepare to meet your doom.

Ishizu started her drawing phase and then placed two trap cards and a monster in a face-down defense position. Atem, wary of her defensive play style, put three traps and placed the celtic guardian on attack position and proceeded to attack the monster in face-down position. As he attacked, Atem found himself shocked when Ishizu revealed her monster: it was a card featuring Anzu dressed like a sexy harem girl. Fortunately for him, her defense was greater than the attack of the celtic guardian, which damaged his life points. That was a close call; Yugi would kill Atem if he killed his lifelong crush. Unpleased about the situation, Atem talked in an angry tone at Ishizu.

Ishizu, what is the meaning of this? Why is Anzu in one of your card, dressed as a harem girl?

I challenged her to a shadow game, just like you did. Since she lost, her soul was mine for the keep and I decided to use her in my new thematic deck: the harem deck. Now, since you attacked my harem girl, I activate my trap card: The harem room of loving desire!

What exactly does this card do?

It activates an effect that only my harem girl and harem themed card can do: charm. See this bar appearing next to your life points? This is the charm counter.

And pray tell, what is the purpose of the charm counter? Also, why do I have two bars instead of one?

You shall see, pharaoh.

Unknown to Atem, each bar represented one personality of the millennium puzzle: one for Atem and another for Yugi. As his turn finished, Ishizu drew a card and activated the charm effect on the "Harem girl Anzu" card. As she activated it, Anzu began belly dancing seductively in front of the pharaoh's face. After activating the effect, Ishizu placed another face-down defensive monster and another trap card on the field. At the end of Ishizu's turn, Atem drew a card, then used a spell card, trying to destroy the "Harem room of loving desire" card from the field. Ishizu, smiling, activated the first trap card she had placed on the field: "Genie-boy Jonouchi". As soon as the trap was activated, Jonouchi appeared in a genie form, dressed in an Arabian getup with a tail made of mist. Ishizu, finding the look on the pharaoh's face amusing, explained the effect of her trap.

-You see, pharaoh, this card allow me to make three wishes about the current state of the field which shall be actives for the next three turns. My first wish is for you to be unable to summon monsters. My second for you to skip every draw phases and my third for you to be unable to activate your trap cards on me.

Atem, angry about him unable to do anything at this point, ended his turn, thinking about his strategy. Ishizu, satisfied about the effect of her trap, drew a card. Then activated a two spell cards: the first one called "Performing perfume", the other one "Belly jewel of seduction". The first one was a permanent card, which apparently made Ishizu able to control one monster for each Harem Girl creature she had one her side of the field. The other one supposedly made her charm effect twice as potent, which reflected as Anzu still belly dancing seductively, but this time with a beautiful jewel on her belly button. After activating her spells, Ishizu flipped her face-down monster on attack position, revealing it to be "Harem Girl Serenity". The monster was Jonouchi's sister, dressed in harem clothing of different color. Ishizu activated her charm effect on this card, which made Serenity dance like Anzu, then finished her turn. Atem, still unaffected by this "charm" effect, could not draw nor activate his trap cards. Switching his monsters in defense position, he ended his turn. Ishizu, laughing a little, drew her card, then placed a monster in attack position: "Harem Girl May". This monster was May Valentine, dressed like the two other harem girl monster, albeit in a different color. Activating the charm effect on this card, May began swaying her hips and rolling her belly just like Anzu and Serenity. Ending her turn on this action, Atem began pondering. Even if this performance made by these three lovely women was gorgeous, it still made no apparent effect on Atem. Wanting the opinion of Yugi for a viable strategy, he tried to make contact inside the millennium puzzle, which unfortunately failed. Yugi did not answer to his call at all, as if he was not there or just extremely busy. Atem, curious about this reaction, began placing the puzzle together. Looking at the charm counters next to his life bar, he saw that the second one was full. These harem girls were not aiming to seduce and charm him: they did it first on Yugi! He was probably watching the whole match the entire time and fell prey to their beautiful performance, unable to think or see anything else. Having no idea what would happen to him now that he was charmed, he heard Ishizu shout at him:

Yugi, be a dear for me and do not do anything to help Atem in this fight, just continue looking at these lovely dancers. Look how they gracefully move their bodies for your pleasure.

Atem was not expecting this. Yugi was now putty inside of Ishizu's hand, under her command thanks to the charm effect. There was only one turn left to her wishes effect, where he could return the vapors. Ending his turn, unable to do anything else, Atem told Ishizu to start her turn. Ishizu drew a card, then activated two identical spell cards: two "Belly jewel of seduction", which she equipped to both Serenity and May. Activating her charm effect on all three cards, she aimed her effect on Atem, which hit him hard. All he could see was these wonderful looking women, bending their bellies and showing their sparkling jewel moving with their tasty navels. This was heavenly beyond any measure; Atem never felt such pleasure in his entire life. His charm counter rising very quickly, he felt himself at the mercy of Ishizu Ishtar, the one in control of those lovely ladies. Atem, finding himself enthralled by the dance of these amazing women, forfeited his turn, unable to activate or say anything. As Ishizu's turn came, she immediately activated a trap card named:"Hypnotic Harem Trio", which could only be activated when three harem girls were on the field and when the charm counter of the opposite player was full. With the trap activated, the trio of girl immediately began changing their belly dancing routine, then danced in perfect synchronization. While dancing, they chanted in repetition:"Obey mistress Ishizu. She is your mistress, your goddess." With each repeat, Atem's mind fogged more and more, making it hard to think clearly. After a few minutes, Ishizu's voice was heard, echoing in Atem's mind.

Listen and obey, Atem, as your mistress Ishizu orders it.

Yes, mistress Ishizu.

Admit defeat, Atem. I have beaten you with ease, as I am your clear superior. Surrender this match and your soul to me and I shall see that you are rewarded.

I admit defeat, great mistress. You are clearly more skilled and far better than me at this game. My soul is yours to take.

As soon as Atem's surrender was heard in the shadow game, Ishizu grabbed two blank card in her hand, placing it in front of her, both of the facing Atem. Each card then released a great deal of energy, beaming right on Atem, then changed color, sucking both the soul found in the millennium puzzle. Mere seconds after, Atem's body was gone while both cards began showing drawing and text on them. One of them showed "Harem Servant Yugi" while the other showed "Harem Servant Atem". Both cards featured them in slave clothing, one serving grapes to a unnamed harem girl while the other one was bowing before a figure representing Ishizu. Placing these cards in her deck, Ishizu grabbed the millennium puzzle, content about her victory over the pharaoh. She was now fully free of her servitude to the royal family and could begin her new life. This time however, the table would be turned, she would serve no one else but her, while other would be her slaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Harem of the cards, part 2

Everything was dark in unpleasant near Jaden Yuki, from what he could see, that Egyptian lady had activated a shadow game. Why would she do it, though? Jaden had no beef with her at all; as it was the very first time they met. Thankfully, he still had Yubel and Alexis by his sides. Still, that woman was nuts if she thought she could handle both Jaden and Alexis at the same time. Seeing that they each had 4000 life points, they only needed to work as a team to defeat her.

Ishizu, having the first round, since she was disadvantaged, drew a card, then placed two traps card face down. Summoning a monster card in a face-down defensive position, she ended her turn, smiling confidently.

Jaden, uneasy about the confidence found in the Egyptian lady face, drew his card. Yubel, talking to him, said:

-You should attack her as soon as you can. She has a plan that will probably grow as long as it can.

Agreeing with Yubel, Jaden summoned the Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode. Ishizu, seeing him summon his monster, activated her trap card ''Charmer flute'', permitting her to summon any harem girl card of four star or less on the field. Looking through her deck, she chose ''Harem Girl May'', summoning her in attack mode.

Jaden, having finished his turn, saw his bad luck increase: that card had 1700 attack points, which meant his monster could not attack her without being destroyed, hurting his life points.

Alexis, saw that Jaden was in a bad situation, hoped to turn the tide. Drawing her card, she placed two trap cards face-down and then summoned a monster in face-down defensive position. It was the very same strategy that this woman used, but she would play defensively for now.

Ishizu, pleased about the action of those two young ones, placed two more trap cards on the field, then summoned ''Harem Girl Tea'' on the field. Turning her monster face-up, she revealed her ''Harem Servant Atem'' card. Ishizu, happy that she played this card for the first time, spoke of its effect:

-When I flip this card face-up, it makes the charm effect of my harem girl active and much more potent, as they want to add the extra effort to those who serves them with love and adoration.

Jaden, confused, understanding nothing of what she just talked about, replied:

-What are you talking about, you crazy Egyptian Woman?

-Please, call me Ishizu. As for the effect I just spoke of, you'll see soon enough.

Activating the charm effect on both of her harem girl cards, Ishizu ended her turn.

As Jaden turn started, he saw the two harem girl start belly dancing sensually, swaying their hips, bending their bellies and undulating beautifully before both him and Alexis. Seeing two bars appears next to his life points, Jaden asked:

-What are those bars for?

Ishizu, smiling, replied:

-This, young man, is the charm counter, something that only my cards and my deck use at its full potential. What it does, well...you'll find out soon enough.

Wondering what he was in for, Jaden drew his card. It was not a good hand, as he had many monsters which required two sacrifices to put in play. Seeing not many options in his play, he saw that the harem servant card had very low attack points. This could actually help him and Alexis if he reduced her life points by a 1000. Attacking with his '' Elemental Hero Sparkman'' card, Jaden was in for a surprise.

Activating the ''Lovely protection'' card as soon as Jaden attacked, both Tea and May got in the way, protecting Atem while continuing their sensual dancing. As Elemental Hero Sparkman attack connected, he was destroyed, Jaden life points getting down to 2500. Jaden confused, said:

-What happened here?

-My lovely protection card combines the attack and defence of every harem girl on the field against a single attack. Your monster was simply pulverized by the love and might my harem girl got to protect those who they care about.

Jaden, shocked that this Ishizu was such a strong opponent, finished his turn in shame. He had played straight in her hand.

Alexis, seeing that Ishizu had strong cards in her deck, went to draw her card. As she did this, she could not help herself but think of how gorgeous both dancers looked. They were the very definition of sexy and graceful. Taking a good look at them every two seconds, she failed to notice her charm counter rising progressively. Using the ''Allegro Toile'' spell card, she wanted to destroy on of Ishizu's trap. Ishizu, smiling yet again, simply activated a trap card in answer: ''Genie-boy Tristan''. A young man dressed like a genie then appeared on the field. Ishizu, looking at him, said:

-Here are my three wishes. One, none of my opponents can activate any spell cards. Two, none of them can activate their trap cards. Three, they shall both skip their drawing phases from now on.

Alexis and Jaden soon realized that they once again played straight in her hand. For three turns, they could not do the three things she now mentioned. Seeing no alternative plan she could do now, Alexis finished her turn, looking at the beautiful dancers to console her.

Ishizu, seeing how easy this was turning out to be, laughed a little, then drew her card. Using the ''Harem-dressing room'' continuous spell card, she simply finished her turn, doing nothing else.

Jaden, despairing a little, asked Yubel for advice on how to proceed.

-What do you think I should do?

Yubel not answering him, Jaden turned around to see what she was doing. In horror, he saw that Yubel was looking at the dancers, smiling pleasantly, seemingly hypnotized. Ishizu, able to see the humanoid creature, said:

-You, creature, what is your name?

-Yubel...

-I am your mistress from now on. Now come over to my side and let your soul be absorbed in this blank card.

-At once, mistress Ishizu.

Yubel, sucked inside the blank card in Ishizu hand, was quickly turned into a monster card. Ishizu, looking at the card and its effect, put it in her hand, which made Jaden say:

-You can't do that! Return her to me at once, you thieving bitch!

-Of course I can silly boy; she has been mesmerized by my beautiful harem girl cards and with the effect of my ''Harem dressing-room'' card, I can add her to my hand straight after she get absorbed.

Terrified by what this meant for Yubel, Jaden wanted to leave this situation right now. However, while he thought of a way to quit this place, his eyes met the shape of the two lovely women dancing in an alluring fashion, fascinating him with their loveliness. Finishing his turn while looking at them, Jaden had difficulties thinking straight.

As tough as it was for him to concentrate, it was even harder for Alexis. Her charm counter being full, she was at the mercy of Ishizu. Knowing that, Ishizu told her:

-I see you have finally succumbed as well to the sensual temptation of my beautiful harem girls. Rejoin them, young woman, your mistress orders you to.

-Your wish is my command, mistress Ishizu.

Evaporating suddenly, Alexis was absorbed in a blank card as well, never having begun her turn.

Ishizu, placing the new card in her hand, saw that it was her turn to act. Drawing a new card, she summoned the ''Harem Girl Alexis'' card, making Alexis appear on the field. Alexis, now a harem girl, wore the exact same revealing harem outfit as the two other, albeit blue-colored. Having summoned her, Ishizu used the ''Belly Button Temptation'' card on Alexis, activating her charm effect while making her appear much closer to Jaden. Finishing her turn this way, Ishizu now only had to wait.

Jaden, beginning his turn, saw Alexis very close to him. Standing on a higher level than him, the part Jaden saw most of all was her belly close to her face. The most mesmerizing, hypnotic even, part was her belly button. While she danced for him, he could swear that her navel was blinking seductively at him, tempting him with her sexiness and beauty. It was getting too much for Jaden to look at, he always had some kind of crush on Alexis, but seeing her act this way and dressed like this, it was turning into love and adoration. His charm counter rising to its maximum level, he was totally under the sway of Ishizu's harem girls.

Seeing that he was unable to act, Ishizu was pleased. She had won, yet again. She only had to say some things to convince him to surrender and then she would have yet another servant card. With this in mind, she said:

-Come now young man, let this pleasuring feeling set in. Surrender and I can make you feel that way forever, serving me in my battle and serving all my beautiful harem girls in between.

Alexis, still dancing before him, whispered sensually:

-Listen to the mistress, come serve her and I will finally be able to proclaim my love for you, dancing for you forever.

Jaden, surprised that Alexis could still talk despite being turned into a card, felt very submissive and great, willing to surrender to this pleasurable experience forever, as he said:

-I am yours forever, mistress Ishizu.

Just like his guardian spirit and his friend did, Jaden evaporated, his soul transported inside a blank card. He was now the property of mistress Ishizu.

Ishizu, looking at her three new cards, ''Harem Servant Jaden'', ''Harem Girl Alexis'' and ''Harem Guardian Yubel'', felt proud. Once again, she had defeated some other big name duelist with her powerful harem deck. Still, there were even more opponents to fight and add to her deck. Getting out of the shadow realm, she walked away to search for a new challenger...


	3. Origin of the deck

Harem of the cards, part 0

This is a story which took places many millennia ago, in ancient Egypt. There was a young woman in love with a friend extremely close to her. The problem was that this friend of hers was pretty much out of her reach for any romance. The name of this young woman was Mana, her secret love, the pharaoh, Atem.

Being the apprentice and servant of Mahad, a magician and one of the priests serving the pharaoh, she was a close friend to him since they both were children. Sharing a close bond during those early years, she soon found out that since Atem would one day be the ruler of Egypt, he would gradually be unable to even see her. Saddened by this fact, Mana could only watch from afar her friend during his lessons, desperately wanting his affection and love.

For the first year, she resigned to this fate of unrequited love, having lessons of her own to follow through. Mahad, seeing the potential in her for magic, had taken her under his wing, hoping that she would replace him if anything happened in the future. Mana, seeing this as a way to occupy her mind, listened to her master, hoping that one day she would get a chance to be one of the pharaoh's priest, getting closer to her loved one.

Despite her best effort to divert her mind from what she truly desired, her apprenticeship did not help much. Her goal being to surpass her master, hoping to catch the interest of Atem with her magical prowess and with her beauty, she could not stop thinking about her love. One night, while studying her magical tomes, she saw a theory along with an unfinished spell, one that caught her eyes instantly. It was said that, if magic was used, one could control the thoughts and emotions of another person. Looking at the unfinished spell, Mana could only see that many of the movements required for the spell were ritual dancing moves done with the hips and stomach, much like some movements attractive slave girls would do before her master, a sort of belly-dancing. The spell being half-finished, it could still be completed by one who knew of magic.

Seeing an opportunity, an unethical one however, to perhaps approach the pharaoh without any resistance and to confess her feelings to him with his full attention on her, Mana pondered if she could be the one to finish this spell properly. Seeing this as a challenge and an actual advancement toward both her goals as a magician and a woman in love, Mana began working on finishing the spell and testing the theory.

For many months, she focused on her magical studies with Mahad during the day, while in the late afternoon she asked one of the harem girl to teach her about belly-dancing, which was a requirement to even begin testing the spell. During the evening and a part of the night, she tried different variations of the spell, adding personal touches in the last part, trying to create a finished spell. Adding some of her feelings and desire to her spells to augment their power, she tried firstly to enchant some typical items used for magic, like gems and clothes. Enchanting being the very first and easiest part of being a magician, she tried to put one of her testing spell inside a small gem about the size of her belly button.

After weeks of testing, Mana finally succeeded, having enchanted many small gems with the finished spell. Not one to be completely confident in her skills, certainly not with magic, Mana tried enchanting other objects with this spell, her flute, a bottle of perfume, some of her belly-dancing clothes. After a few days of enchanting various objects, Mana now had to test it on someone. Nervous about this, Mana felt she had to use her spell on someone unimportant at first, someone who no one would notice is under a spell controlling her emotions and thoughts.

Seeing a simple solution, Mana could use it on the various women in the harem of her master, Mahad. They were already slaves, no one would notice if they were under mind control. Entering the harem dressed in her enchanted harem clothes and sporting one of her enchanted gems in her belly button, everyone turned their eyes on Mana, who looked a lot more alluring mysteriously on this day. Witnessing the actual effect her enchanted clothes had on everyone, Mana felt much more confident in what she was doing. Still having the effect of surprise, Mana began swaying her hips like her instructor had told her to, this being a good way to start a sensual dance.

The beginning dance had already a small effect on all the girls watching her, their eyes glued on the beautiful motions of this enchanting woman. Mana, seeing that she was succeeding so far, added more complex moves, undulating with grace before her spectators, victims of her newly finished spell. Always thinking about her love, Atem, while dancing, her feelings poured all over the spell, invading the room and the mind of the whole harem.

Unfortunately for Mana, her control of the spell was not total, as it began merging itself in the very wall, floor and objects of the harem. The girls, getting completely hypnotized and seduced by Mana, began smiling blissfully while they watched, enthralled by this sublime vision of beauty. Unknowingly to Mana, the spell had been absorbed in the very room itself when she had finished, making this room unsafe for the mind of everyone who entered except her. Proud of what she had achieved, she wanted to release them all out of her grasp, yet found out she did not yet knew how. Seeing herself as a fool for not thinking ahead with a way to reverse the spell, she turned around in panic, wanting to go to her room to start working on a way to dispel this.

Unfortunately for her, Mahad, her master arrived on the spot, sensing that this whole room had been fouled with forbidden magic. Recognizing the magic itself coming out of a spell he had thought had been forgotten, Mahad sensed that the one who used such an evil spell was his apprentice, Mana. Furious, he stopped her right in her track, disappointed and angry that the judgement of his servant was so poor. Knowing that there was absolutely no way to reverse the spell, he had to banish everything touched by it. Unleashing a complex spell in a matter of seconds, he banished everything and everyone in the room, including the room itself, in small stone slab he had on him.

Mana, getting caught in the spell of her master, was captured as well as the whole harem. A mix of sadness and anger in his heart, Mahad knew he had to banish his beloved apprentice, as she now had knowledge of a forbidden and extremely dangerous spell. Getting inside her room, Mahad sensed the magic in the various enchanted objects. Doing the same thing to everything in this room, including the tome of magic where the unfinished spell was found, it was eventually all banished in the same slabs where some magicians had captured those monsters who now served them as Ka, protector spirits who represented their soul as well.

Mana, still able to feel, was feeling sadness of such depth that no amount of tear could do it justice. Banished by her beloved master, unable to get out, she would never get the opportunity to tell Atem how she felt, never get to use her spell on him to make him see how much she loved him. Mahad, carrying a vast amount of small stone slabs, went to his family's tomb, which was located deep beneath the earth, close to his home. Setting the slabs in a chest, he locked it away, hoping no one would ever find and free something as dangerous as this.

It was a very hot day in the vast desert surrounding the old Egyptian temples Ishizu had recently found. Being an incredibly important finding, she had decided to scout a bit ahead before her whole archaeological party would arrive. Having some of the old millennium items with her, having found some and received others from friends, she had decided to withhold them for the pharaoh, who wanted to spend some more time in the modern world with his friend before sending his spirit to his eternal rest. This was, supposedly, an old temple where one of the pharaoh's priests lived. Searching around, she saw a bunch of stairs which led underground. Perhaps, she thought, it was where the many tombs of this family were located. Knowing that she could find some kind of important information or artefact for her museum, she walked down the stairs, hopeful for an important find.

In the tomb, she saw a well-preserved chest full of dust. Despite the fact that it was made of wood and probably ancient from some millennia, it was still in one piece, not a single piece of rot to be found on its surface. Curious about this, Ishizu opened it up, seeing some small stone slabs not unlike those found by Pegasus many years back. Recognizing the design as those who inspired Pegasus to create his card game, Ishizu touched one, wanting to have a better look at it. The mere moment her finger touched the stone slab, Ishizu was transported inside an old harem room. Surprised and confused about the whole deal, she heard footsteps coming toward her. Turning around, she was greeted by a vision of divine beauty.

Seeing a gorgeous Egyptian woman clothed in a beautiful harem style, a mesmerizing gem in her belly button, approaching her, Ishizu had neither the energy nor the desire to look away from her. This woman, surrounded by many spirits, had simply an aura of hypnotic and beautiful energy around her, making Ishizu want to bow down to her, wishing to serve and submit her very self toward this apparition of pure sexiness.

Mana, looking at this woman who looked like Isis, the only woman priest of Atem, saw that the incalculable time she had spent in this room improving her magical abilities along with her spell had grown to bear fruits. She did not even need to dance in front of this one to enslave her. It was probably due; of course, to the two enchanted objects of powers she had that she found it so easy. Her clothes and her belly gem, after all, were expertly enchanted to seduce and control the mind of those who looked at it.

Asking this intruder who she was, when she was and other information, she quickly found out many important things about this world. Apparently, much to her surprise, Atem had been captured inside the artefact known as the millennium puzzle and travelled through time, where he was now still alive. He now had friends and a life in modern days, having saved the world from ancient evils that were born in her times. Even more surprising was the fact that most Ka spirits along with other monsters were now reborn as cards housing their appearance and abilities. Seeing this as a second chance to finally have what she wanted, Mana looked at Ishizu, who was now fully under her spell, since it was the very essence of her room as well as her magic.

Asking her other questions, Mana formulated a plan. She would transform the stone slabs as cards and become the new deck of Ishizu, her new slave. With this, she would first make sure no one would defend Atem from her intents, attacking his friends first, merging them with the spirits of the now deceased harem girls and servants who were banished with her. After all of this, she would finally get Atem for herself, using her technique when he would be captured inside the harem. Chanting a spell, she released Ishizu from the room, transforming everything into cards.

Returning in front of the chest, Ishizu looked inside, seeing a pack of cards. Her new deck, she thought, as she looked through all the cards. Most of them, she saw, were empty, in dire need to be filled with souls. The only monster card she had, was her mistress in card form, now named ''Mana, mistress of the harem''. Her orders clear, she went out of the tomb, determined to travel back to Japan, where her first target would await her...


	4. Finale

Harem of the cards- Finale

Ishizu was in a truly bad state now. She quite underestimated her adversary, one who had proved to be resourceful time and time again: Seto Kaiba. She had challenged him before, a duel where he had impressed her by winning with a card that seemed to resonate with his very soul: the ''Blue-eyes white dragon''. This duel, however, was very different for many reasons.

The first of them was that this was a shadow game, a specific type of duel that bared their soul and spirit to some kind of mystical judgement of some sort. Only those who wore or wielded the millennium items could withstand without any damage the sheer aura of darkness found in these kinds of duels. This was why seeing Kaiba stand and look at her with sheer hatred made Ishizu a bit afraid of him. Did the man actually have some kind of iron will?

It made about three turns since they had begun, each having played their round respectively and he had shown no weakness of spirit. Despite her having played the ''Harem Girl Alexis'' and ''Harem Servant Jaden'' combo, his charm counter had not raised an inch. Even with the ''Belly jewel of seduction'' equipped on Alexis, it made no difference at all. This puzzled her quite a bit, as she knew that these types of dances worked on whoever had looked at them before, even Atem was unable to resist the allure of the dancers before, and he had a millennium item. It was like his soul was resilient to seduction or charming of any kind. With a monster card face-down on her side of the field and two trap cards face-down, she was still unsure about what she could do right now, as her deck was built to seduce, not attack the opponent.

Kaiba, dominating the field with the ''Battle-ox'' card, a monster that had more attack point than any of the monster on Ishizu's side of the field. Having set down some trap cards as well, he seemed to be just fine right now, as if the energy of his anger had actually permitted him to withstand the dark energy of the shadow game.

-This is just disappointing, Ishizu. You had taught me some truths about myself, my strategies and the ancient Egyptian civilization that this game was based upon, but now, I see you kidnapping children in the school for duelling that was created. You controlled their mind and then enslaved them in some kind of cheap attempt at seduction and mind control.

Ishizu, insulted that he just did not understand the purpose of the deck and of her mistress, replied calmly, albeit with a sharp tone.

-You do not understand what the mistress has planned for the very best duellists, those whose souls are tied to the pharaoh and the cards themselves. I will make you understand and you will thank me for it, you fool.

Understanding that Ishizu was controlled by an external source, Kaiba saw that he needed to save her, as he would never let someone be controlled like he had been before by an unseen force. Sending his ''Battle-Ox'' to attack ''Harem Servant Jaden'', he hoped to win the match and perhaps free her that way.

However, it seemed Ishizu had a trick up her sleeve, as she activated her trap card: ''Genie-Boy Joey''. Choosing her wishes wisely, she would have to play it right or else she would lose this match if it came to a proper duel.

-Here are my wishes, genie. I forbid Kaiba to attack me, I forbid him from using any trap cards against me and he cannot draw any more cards. These wishes will stand for three turns, enough for me to win this, Kaiba.

This had the result of stopping ''Battle-ox'' straight there, as his attack was cancelled by the wish. Looking at his hand, there were four cards left in his hand, making him unable to do much more for this turn beside summoning another monster after his attack phase, setting it face-down on the field.

His turn ending, it was now Ishizu's. Drawing her card, she had to give it her best shot or else it would be the end of her mistress and her beautiful dream. Turning her monster card in attack position, she revealed ''Harem Servant Atem'' face-up, which made Kaiba cringe. It was to be expected; as they were rivals and Kaiba had said many times that he respected his skills very much. Seeing him in this state could not trigger anything positive out of him. Activating a magic card, she chose ''Call of the mistress'', which was a card that could only be activated if ''Harem Servant Atem'' was on the field. This permitted her to invoke her strongest card in the deck: ''Mistress Mana'', the mistress herself.

As soon as ''Mistress Mana'' got into play, she began glowing and shining slightly, then begun dancing in front of everybody. Every monster cards looked at her, slightly mesmerized by her sheer and exotic beauty, in particular her own allies. ''Harem Servant Atem'' had his sight glued on her, already falling under her considerable charm all by himself, which was how it was supposed to be. The mistress had the effects of every equipment cards she had on her deck, which made her beyond powerful in the art of seduction and allure. Targeting Kaiba with the charming effect, it seemed to have an effect on him, albeit a weak one. Ending her turn this way, she truly hoped Kaiba would warm at the sight of the sexy mistress.

Kaiba, in a very small way, looked at her and saw some of her beauty, but some part of him made him uninterested, even when she was clearly a superb specimen of feminine beauty. His charm counter began rising, but at a snail pace, which did not hinder him from doing anything he set his mind to do. Placing another face-down monster card, he finished his turn, glancing a bit at the new card in play that danced before him.

A bit distressed that her strongest seduction card and mistress was not doing a better job at making him mindlessly hypnotized and in awe before the performance in front of him, Ishizu did not know what to do in order to make him enamoured by the Harem deck. Drawing a card, she activated her other trap card on the field ''Alluring Team-up'', making Alexis and her mistress dance together in unison, enhancing the effect of each other in a more powerful way. If this did not work, she would have to find another way, even though she did not see any other now.

Ishizu having finished her turn, Kaiba looked at the two harem women dancing sensually before him, throwing him seductive winks here and there while they rubbed each other in various ways in order to tantalize him. It made close to no difference, as his bar filled up in another meager way. He was not invulnerable to their charms, but he was seemingly protected by his wits or something else. Seeing that he had three monster cards on the field, he sacrificed them all to summon his favorite card: the ''Blue-eyes White Dragon.'' Its attack towering over those of the harem girls, he only had to wait for this trap card to be over and he could end this nonsense once and for all.

Ishizu, not seeing any way for her to seduce this Kaiba person, knew that she had no choice: he would have to be beaten in the more traditional way. This would of course just make his soul plummet in the shadow realm without being added to the mistress harem, but she could not lose. It was just not a possibility for her, not even an option. Setting the charming dance on the monster instead of the duelist, she would attack him with her strongest card instead. The mistress and Alexis turned their attention to the dragon, which looked at them, hearts filling his eyes. The dragon seemed to be much less resistant to the charm of the beautiful harem girls, as the mistress waved her finger at him, asking him to come to her side. Fully charmed and hypnotised, he obliged her, the card now on her side of the field.

Ready to wear down his life points with the dragon, something miraculous happened, as the dragon was quickly changing shape. A light glowed out of him, turning him into something much smaller. Its shape being unrecognizable, the light blinded both Ishizu and Kaiba. As the light faded, they both regained their sight, each seeing something that surprised them greatly: the dragon had turned into a woman. She had long white hair, blue eyes and a very pale skin. Being kind of skinny, she nonetheless looked splendid, dressed in the harem garments like those women who inhabited the deck. Hers was a mix of blue, white and gold, as her eyes were radiant with a certain sense of joy. Looking directly at Seto, she smiled warmly at him, as if she had recognized someone very dear to her.

Kaiba could not understand what was happening, but his heart was beating very fast at the sight of this woman, his soul seeming to remember something very pleasant about her. Not letting his sight off her, he did not even glance any other second at the duo of Mana and Alexis.

The girl then began dancing, as if she was doing it solely for him. Her style was elegant, graceful, with a tint of desire aimed at Kaiba, as seen in her eyes. Not exactly understanding what had happened, Ishizu saw this as some kind of miracle, or perhaps as her mistress taking care of Kaiba in a better and more direct way. It seemed to be working, though, as Kaiba could not avert his gaze from her.

His charm counter rising quickly, he ached for her touch, her voice or anything that could make him closer to her. Past memories came to him, like a backlash from seeing her and being in the shadow realm at the same time, which made him understand why he was so mesmerized by her. If losing meant being with her, then so be it. Letting himself go, his charm counter rose to maximum in mere seconds, turning him into helplessness before Ishizu.

Delighted that she had succeeded, she did not seem to mind much the fact that she did not knew how she did so. Looking at Kaiba, she could see that he had given up for that girl, which she saw as something incredibly touching, even though she did not know what the story was between that mysterious girl and the powerful Seto Kaiba.

-I have defeated you, Kaiba. Now obey me and let yourself be a part of what I have built. Give your soul to me and rejoin the mistress alongside this girl.

-Yes, mistress.

His soul flowing out of his body, it was rejoined by another one coming out of the ''Blue-Eyes White Dragon'' card. Looking into her hand, she could see two new cards to add to her deck: ''Harem Servant Seto'' and ''Harem Girl Kisara''. Happy that she was almost done in her task of completing the deck, Ishizu looked at the deck, ready for her mistress to tell her what to do now.

-Mistress, your servant has need of your counsel. Tell me who the next target is and I shall do your bidding.

Mana, materializing in front of her, smiled at her servant. She had done what she had asked and reunited lovers and those with a connection to the pharaoh in the endless bliss they deserved. Touching her cheek, she spoke in a soft voice.

-There is only one more spot available in the deck and in this world I have created, my dear. Go back to Egypt where you found me and I'll make sure you get what you deserve for having served me so faithfully.

Blushing, Ishizu did not know if she had deserved such an honor, yet she desired it to be true. The shadow game dissolving, she made her way to an airport, thoughts of the harem and the mistress filling her mind with glee...


End file.
